


Having your six

by Pinxku



Series: Tony's Secret [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Animal Shifter Tony DiNozzo, Anthony DiNozzo Sr's A+ Parenting, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Having your six, Hurt Tony DiNozzo, Papa Bear Jethro Gibbs, Past Child Abuse, Poor Tony, Tony DiNozzo & Jethro Gibbs Father-Son Relationship, animal shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinxku/pseuds/Pinxku
Summary: Tony takes a bullet for Gibbs. They have each other's backs.Continuation for "Tony's Secret"
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & Jethro Gibbs
Series: Tony's Secret [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847881
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Having your six

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Past child abuse

Pain. 

All-consuming and burning pain engulfed Tony's whole being leaving him paralyzed and scared.

It wasn't the worst pain he had ever felt but definitely ranking up there.

He was sure his paw was broken and his head concussed. But the worst wound was at his side where the bullet had gone through.

He couldn't shift back not in this state and with all the people around. But maybe it was for the best. He would heal faster as a puppy anyways.

Another wave of pain suddenly spiked up drawing pitiful and desperate whines out of him.

He wanted Gibbs. Gibbs was safe he would help.

Like hearing his thoughts a pair of familiar hands suddenly but gently appeared and wrapped around him. It hurt once more making him yip in pain but a soothing voice shushed him and then he was gently set against a firm chest.

A hand started to carefully pet him trying to calm his whines. A gentle voice kept a steady stream of reassurances, praises, and encouragements breaking in his hazy brain and familiar scent sawdust and old spice filled his nose.

Gibbs.

Darkness was creeping in on him and he let it consume his mind. He knew Gibbs would have his six and save him.

-ω-

Leroy Jethro Gibbs watched as Tony's pained whines died down and the small puppy went limp in his arms. 

It had been so sudden. Their suspect drew a gun on him while his back was turned and Tony. His loyal second in command had jumped in front of the bullet. Not as a human but as a puppy. 

The younger man had been in the other room and seen the gun. Knowing he wouldn't be able to reach Gibbs with two legs he threw caution to the wind and shifted on a run. Barely making it. 

There had an audible crack as he fell down on his side. His paw landing badly and his head hitting the floor. 

The rest had been a blur for Gibbs. A quick shot and the suspect was dead. Tony layed on the floor unmoving small whines breaking Gibbs's heart. 

He carefully lifted the puppy in his arms gently running his finger through the fur like that night he found out the truth. 

They didn't talk much about it. Not yet at least, a case came up the next morning and they were on the move once more. Their bond solidified that was for sure but the actual talk was still pending. 

"I'm gonna slap you so hard when you wake up you hear Dinozzo? What were you thinking?" he murmurs as the paramedics arrived. "Still, you did good buddy". He gave the crime scene over for once in his life and quickly left for a vet ignoring the strange looks. 

Tony needed his help and he would be damned if he let him down. 

-ω-

_Kicks_

_Punches_

_Pain_

_"You stupid boy! Don't you ever shift in our yard! People could see what kind of freak you are! Do you know what would happen if they found out? Huh boy?! They'll take you away. You think this is bad? They are going to be worse! They'll hunt you down, experiment on you, They'll kill you! "_

_"I-I'm sorry sir! I ah-"_

_"Stop crying boy. You are DiNozzo. DiNozzo's don't cry"._

_" ah- Yes, s-sir_ "

-ω-

"Tony! Anthony wake up!"

Tony's eyes snap open. His eyes are filled with panic. The phantom feeling of punches and kicks mixing with his current injuries were soothed out by a gentle hand running through his fur.

"Hey, there sleepy head. How are ya feeling?" A gruff but familiar voice asks.

Gibbs.

Safe.

A breathless whine slips out as his eye close.

"Yeah. That's what I thought. It's okay. They got the bullet out and patched you up. Let me take you home"

Tony's eyes opened a little his sleepy green eyes looked up at his boss and then the room.

He was at Gibbs's house.

Tony weakly licked at Gibbs's hand in thanks before his eyes slipped shut.

His boss chuckled and resumed petting him. Soothing him to sleep.

"You just rest DiNozzo. I got your six"

**Author's Note:**

> Tadaa. Did you like it? Some background for Tony. Sorry, it took so long.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed leave a comment and kudos those make me happy and come say hi on Tumblr@Pinxku22! 
> 
> Stay safe.


End file.
